


The Kings Game

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, kings game, platonic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: The Servamps decide to hold a sleepover! and sleepovers mean one thing, drinking games. The melancholy team have a very similar idea, the madness insures as the servamps get drunk and the only sane (sober) ones of the group are completely wishing they didn't play. This is for the first place winner of a competition on my servamp tumblr blog~





	

**Author's Note:**

> [[AHHHH IM SO HAPPY! I think I might use my fic for the king's game scenario for mahiru's group, and maybe melancholy. (but with two separate games going on at the same time.). as for the drawing, this is a tough one. so how about a drawing of shamrock? [he needs more love tbh] hopefully this isn't too much trouble ^^; ]]
> 
> A/N: Ah its no trouble at all! Thankyou for participating in the contest!! I hope you like it, The drawing will be in a separate post on my art blog that ill put a link to ^^

Mahiru sighed exhausted, what had he gotten himself into… someone thought it was a genius idea to hold a servamp sleepover. Since Misono's house was the biggest they decided to hold it there, poor Misono. Licht was off somewhere playing piano, Hyde was consuming much more sugar than he probably needed, Tetsu was attempting to learn chess with Misono and Hugh was spectating their match with Lily. It had calmed down slightly, but it had been chaos. Kuro sat on Mahiru's shoulder as a cat trying to sleep, at the very least he wasn't causing trouble. He thought he might have caught a break, but apparently not as Hyde stormed into the room. 

"GUYS I BROUGHT CARDS LETS PLAY A GAME!"  
Kuro flinched at the loudness, 

"eh.. Don't wanna…" 

Hyde ignored Kuro and thought about what game they should play, suddenly he got an amazing idea that Mahiru had an inkling would be stupid or crazy, 

"How about the Kings game? It'll be super fun come on guys!!" 

Hyde begged, Licht walked in the room from the other side glaring at Hyde, he mumbled something about 'smelling a challenge'. So that meant Licht was clearly all for it. There's no way he would let them play a drinking game, he had seen Licht drunk and it wasn't a pretty sight. He had no clue about the rest of them but he had a fear they would be even worse. 

"No!! That’s a drinking game, to start with some of us here aren't even old enough to drink!" 

Mahiru flat out refused, himself Misono and Tetsu couldn't drink. Kuro turned into a human standing next to Mahiru with his hands in his pockets like usual, Mahiru watched as Kuro was dragged over by Hyde and the others. Hugh had obviously agreed, guaranteeing he would be the one to come out victorious. Lily walked over and thought it would be nice to play a game with everyone, and so Hyde got out the drinks and shuffled the deck of cards. 

Hugh put the drink in the middle, surrounding it with cards. Kuro complained about not wanting to do it because it was a pain, Tetsu shrugged since he was pretty happy to just watch and Misono thought the game was ridiculous. Mahiru sighed and sat down beside Kuro, he was almost afraid to see how the game would turn out, these sorts of things never work out well. 

Hyde happily offered to go first, he slowly picked up the card and said the number aloud 'Two' two meant he could choose one of the players to drink. He smirked, 

"Nii-san~" 

He teased looking over at Kuro, Kuro sighed loudly and huffed in annoyance before lifting his head up and quickly downing a shot of alcohol and putting the cup back down. Mahiru gave Kuro a look of sympathy, the poor guy didn't even want to play. Next was Licht who picked up a seven, he turned his card around quickly reaching for the sky. Seven is the 'heaven' card where everybody has to reach up as fast as they can, the last person to do it has to drink. That person happened to be Hugh, he huffed and took a drink. 

"hey Hugh are you okay with this? Your body is pretty small" 

Tetsu said, Mahiru had a similar worry, was his body okay to handle all the alcohol? Hugh puffed out his chest proudly standing up, 

"Of course I am!" 

He said, Kuro just nodded as if to say 'yeah he's fine'. Next Lily pulled out a card and showed everyone, and Ace. That was the waterfall card meaning everyone had to chug at once, half groaned and the others grabbed their drinks in excitement. They all took a chug and you could already tell the ones that were getting drunk, Lily, Licht and Kuro were clearly the lightweights of the group. Mahiru sighed… it was going to be a long night. 

Meanwhile in the melancholy team they had a very similar idea…

"Pleaaaase Sakkun~"  
Tsubaki begged, he had suggested that everyone played the kings game because it was interesting. Of course Berukia agreed immediately with no hesitation, Higan made a few comments about how he was too old for these games, or how this old man would beat them. Otogiri just shrugged, the only person left to convince was Sakuya…. 

"Shut up, no. Physically I'm not even old enough to drink" 

Tsubaki begged and eventually Sakuya just sighed and gave in, then they had their players. Otogiri set up the drink and cards quickly while they all sat in a circle ready to play, Berukia decided to go first and picked up an eight which was the 'mate' card. You got to pick a partner and whenever either of you had to drink the other does too, he instantly turned to Tsubaki and they both happily took a chug together. Tsubaki let out a long loud maniac laugh before going completely silent, 

"….not interesting at all" 

He would admit they both took much more than they were supposed to, Tsubaki stood up and drunkenly proclaimed he would be the winner and Berukia clung onto his side trying not to fall on his face agreeing whole heartedly with everything Tsubaki said. Sakuya looked at them like the pair of idiots they were and took a long deep breath, dealing with his teammates was hard enough as it was, the last thing he needed was drunk teammates?! He hoped at the very least Mahiru was having more fun than he was, he had no idea Mahiru was going through a much worse hell. 

"Kuro?! Get off my leg!" 

Mahiru shouted as his servamp clung onto his leg as if it was his lifeline, 

"Nooooo Mahiruuu" he said hiccupping a few times, "don't leave meeee"

Mahiru sighed in exhaustion before looking over to the table and quickly running over there trying to pull Hyde off, who was currently in the process of loudly singing frozen songs while stumbling around on top of the table

"Hyde!!! Get off the table we talked about this!!" 

It seemed Licht had him covered when something seemingly flew from the sky hitting Hyde in the face knocking him off the table, an equally as drunk Licht. Mahiru backed away slightly afraid of Licht when he was drunk, behind him a cheery voice greeted  
"MAHIRU!~ ITS BEEN SO LONG!! LETS TALK SOME MORE" 

Lily said stumbling his way over to Mahiru, Mahiru was surrounded by them, it was a servamp version of the walking dead and he was in the centre of it. Tetsu had taken Misono upstairs after he fell asleep, so Mahiru was on his own. The Melancholy team wasn't doing to good either. 

Tsubaki got out his phone dropping it a few times, he clicked on Shamrock who was currently out's profile calling him. He answered with his usual phone started and Tsubaki started laughing,

"SHAMWOW~ How're you doing old buddy old pal old friend!"

"…Young master have you been drinking" 

Shamrock answered hesitantly, Tsubaki simply laughed more before dropping the phone and leaning on Berukia for support to stand. Sakuya glared at the pair before slamming into them as Higan watched the chaos slightly confused and mumbling incoherent sentences, Otogiri had passed out from the alcohol at one point. Higan picked up another ace and the chaos turned into madness. 

"Hey hold my drink watch this" 

Hyde said shoving his drink into Mahiru's hands, Mahiru didn't know what he was planning but whenever someone drunk says 'hold my drink' it could only end in disaster. 

"Hyde n- …Lily what the hell" 

Mahiru grabbed Hyde pulling him back by his collar before turning around to see Lily as bubbly as ever jumping around and falling every few seconds before picking up another card, the first king of the game. They had a slightly smaller pack so they changed the rules to be only 2 kings to lose. The next person to pick up a king would lose the game, and they have to drink the whole kings cup. 

Mahiru didn't think they were going to last that long, he would make them pay in the morning…. 

 

~Astra~


End file.
